The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and especially relates to a construction of an instruction code which is memorized to a program memory, and further relates to a programming function of an electronic timepiece.
In the conventional type electronic timepiece there are different ways for counting time, i.e. the second and minute figures are displayed by a 60-counting mode, the hour figure is displayed by a 12 or 24 counting mode, the day of a week is displayed by a 7 counting mode, and the date is displayed by a 28-31 counting mode.
Further, in case of a carry, as when the last digit one figure changes from "9" to "0", from "2" to "1", from "7" to "1" and from "0" to "1", setting or resetting after detection of the carry by a gate means has been required.